


Come on Baby I'm Tired of Talking (fanvid)

by fathomlessspite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomlessspite/pseuds/fathomlessspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks Danny should be more like Turk - A little more bite, a little less bark.<br/>(A Hawaii Five 0/Ocean's Triology crossover video to Elvis Presley's 'A Little Less Conversation')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Baby I'm Tired of Talking (fanvid)

**Title** : Come on Baby I'm Tired of Talking  
 **Music** : Elvis Presley, A Little Less Conversation  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Turk Malloy, Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams  
 **Vid Summary:** Steve thinks Danny should be more like Turk - A little more bite, a little less bark  
 **A/N:** For the [stevedannoslash](http://stevedannoslash.livejournal.com/) [After Holidays Prompt Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/stevedannoslash/tag/after%20holidays%20prompt%20fest), [zortified ](http://zortified.livejournal.com/)posted the only vid prompt: 1.) If someone would like to make a fusion of Turk Malloy and Danny Williams I would love you forever. :D And this is my second fill for it!


End file.
